


Crayons

by Marmeladeskies



Series: The Mighty Kids [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood, Jester's childhood, Kid Fic, kid Jester, learning how to spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: A brief glimpse into Jester's childhood.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Series: The Mighty Kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Jester was almost out of red pencils. She had one left, and she was currently using it to paint the most beautiful portrait of her Mama that she had ever painted. Ever. Right next to a picture of Blud, and one of herself, and one of a bird she’d seen on her window sill the other day. 

The Traveler was watching her paint- he liked watching her paint. Who wouldn’t! She was really good at it. 

“This is my Maaaama…she is veeeeery busy with work at the moment… she’s the most beautiful woman in all of the land, after all.” Jester added a little beauty mark to her mother’s upper lip. “I’m sure she will have more time again very soon.” 

The Traveler leaned down to see better; his cloak shifted and rustled like tree outside Jester’s window in the wind when he did. “I’m sure she will.” 

“Yah.” Jester nodded, tapping the paper of her sketchbook with the tip of her pencil thoughtfully. 

“What is it, Jester?”, the Traveler asked. 

“I wish I could write already.”, she confessed. 

“Don’t your tutors teach you?” 

“Yeah…”, Jester sighed, “but the way they do it is so boooooooring!” She stabbed her pencil a little to accentuate the words. 

The Traveler’s laughter was soft like wind chimes. “I can teach you a little.”

“You caaaaan?” Jester swivelled around on the bed to face him, excitedly clapping her hands together. “Please! I just want to spell my Mama’s name!” 

“Marianne? Or Ruby? Because Ruby is much easier to spell.”

“Hmmm…” Jester cocked her head as she thought about it. “...Ruby is fine.”

“Alright.” The Traveler raised his hand, and a second later, one of Jester’s crayons started to float, tip pressed against the paper in her sketchbook. 

“It starts with an R.” Slowly, the crayon dragged over the paper, producing three lines, two straight, one curved. Jester did her best to pay attention, tongue between her teeth. She’d seen this letter before. 

“You know what it looks like?”, the Traveler asked. 

Jester cocked her head, trying to see something in the little symbol. “I don’t know?” 

“...I always think it looks a little like a Lady with really big boobies.” 

That sent Jester into a giggling fit. “It’s true! I wanna try!” 

And so, the proceeded to draw big boobie R ladies all over her sketchbook page, and then cup-shaped ‘u’s, followed by ‘B’s that were kind of like the ‘R’s, just with a big belly, and then, last, a bunch of ‘Y’s which were really weird but looked like a person dancing. Or falling over. Or maybe a clumsy kitty cat dangling from a window sill. 

“That’s your mother’s name, Jester. You did a really good job.” The Traveler sounded VERY pleased, and it made Jester happy-blush. 

“I did!”, she agreed. A hand ghosted over her hair, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 

“...why don’t you practice it some more on the wall outside your bedroom? I have to go now, but why don’t you paint me a really pretty mural...” 

His voice fainted, and Jester knew what that meant: he was leaving her. But he always came back, she knew that much. 

“Good-bye, Traveler.” Her voice sounded sad in her now-empty room. But she quickly shook it off, gathered her supplies and jumped off the bed. “I’m going to paint you the most beautiful mural in the entire WORLD!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you think? :)


End file.
